The Return to Hogwarts
by HPequalsgreatlit
Summary: When Hr and G meet again 8 years after hogwarts, what will happen when they are thrown together again? Sry About the first Chapter, normal format after. R&R This is a FemFem story so if your not into that, Dont read it:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Riddle Medallion 

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling

It happened over the summer. Although the war had begun during her Sixth year, Hermione Granger had not expected it to be over so soon. During the summer, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione had traveled abroad looking for the Horcrux's that Voldemort had hidden across the countryside. They had found notes in most locations, always signed R.A.B. Although they Order still did not know who had been leaving the notes, they could only hope that the person or persons had destroyed the Horcrux's. They still where looking however just in case, because the war was glooming and the more they destroyed, the closer to mortality Voldemort became. They had found the resting place for the last Horcrux, a small family crest that was hidden on the grounds of Tom Riddles parent's estate. Although the house had been empty for years, it now was secretly inhabited once again by Voldemort and his loyal followers. Voldemort had been waiting there very patiently since he had discovered that Harry and his followers had been searching for the other artifacts. It was Hermione who had discovered the location of the last Horcrux, and the entire Order decided to accompany them to the site. It was dusk by the time the Order had arrived. The sun was setting to the west, and the sky was becoming dark very rapidly. The there was a sense of quite about the town that did not seem right. No wind in the trees, no birds chirping. Hermione, Harry and Ron where walking through the east part of town, when Hermione mentioned a peculiar smell, "What is that," she questioned looking around. "_Lumos"_ Harry muttered grimly pointing his wand into a dark, seemingly deserted side street. There beside them, about thirty bodies, obviously members of the town, lay on the ground showing the early signs of decomposition. It was obvious this crime had been committed some time ago. Hermione stumbled backwards, almost hitting Remus Lupin who was standing beside her. "I will go alert the others," Lupin muttered, but before he could take a step, a dark shadow made its way down the center of the road. The fighting suddenly erupted in the small muggle town. The Death Eaters seemed to emerge from the shadows; the town was lit by the different spells being cast across back and forth through the streets. Everyone had scattered, individual battles happening everywhere, no front line to speak of. Hermione was left, chaos engulfing her all around. She saw that Harry was struggling against Voldemort while Lupin and Ron were fighting against Snape and a small violent witch that she had never seen before. She ran over to help Harry but he shouted, "No! Try and get the last Horcrux." She began a full on sprint to the house, only taking caution not to get hit when Bellatrix Lestrange managed to strike Hermione in the jaw with her clenched fist. As blood was pouring from Hermione's mouth, Bellatrix wrestled her to the ground, finally pinning her. Hermione was in agony and unable to move, when Bellatrix moved her wand to Hermione's throat. "I usually don't take pride in killing children, however, I can always make an exception for a mudblood…" "I may be a _muggle born_, but I am **not** a child" Hermione spat in her face. " In a few moments it won't matter, all you'll be is dead. _Avada…"_ There was a hard thud, and Bellatrix never finished her sentence. She blinked, slumped sideways and fell to the floor. Hermione, slowly released her breath, and saw Ginny standing there with some sort of stone that she had hit Bellatrix across the side of the head with. " I…. I lost my wand somewhere… Oh my god, Hermione, are you alright?" Hermione staggered to her feet, finally catching her breath and feeling her jaw tenderly, " I am now Ginny, remind me to thank you when we have a chance." "Hermione, what do I do, my wand was knocked out of my hand by Lucius Malfoy, I don't know where it went," Ginny questioned. Hermione thought for a moment, " _Accio Ginny's wand!"_ A wand came soaring through the air. Hermione tossed Ginny her wand back, gave her a quick hug and ran off. She could only hope that she had not been to late, that Harry was still fighting, that he could hold on a moment longer. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ron screaming on the ground, in utter agony. Snape was standing over him, apparently performing the _Crucio_ curse. Lupin appeared to be busy fighting the short witch to even notice. As fast as she could she yelled out _Expelleriamus _directly at Snape. He was immediately thrown back, it was enough time for Ron to get up, and take Snape's wand. Hermione had no time to help any farther, she had already continued on. She would not let anyone get in her way; it was her responsibility to save Harry. For once it was Harry who need saving, no one else, and she was going to help him, or die trying. There was one person in her way to getting the medallion. Lucius Malfoy. However as she approached she noticed he was dueling someone else. His son, Draco Malfoy. Hermione did not have time to think about this however; she was after one thing, that medallion. She screamed " _Incarte Fulminado_!" The medallion exploded into flames and fell into ash on the floor. The place went silent; everyone knew what had just happened. It was as if everyone had just stopped dueling and was looking straight at Hermione. Hermione screamed, " Harry, he's mortal!" Voldemort looked at Hermione in pure and utter hatred. He slowly turned back around to face Harry, but Harry was standing right next to him, looking him straight in the eye. Voldemort looked into those green eyes, and began to open his mouth. Before he could say anything, Harry had struck. Voldemort was numb; he looked down at his stomach and saw only a hilt of a sword, the very sword that Harry had defeated the Basilisk with in his Second year, the sword that displayed the name of the infamous Godric Gryffindor down the blade, the sword that had been so proudly displayed in Dumbledore's office. Voldemort looked back up in utter confusion. Harry, holding the hilt just looked at him, with cold, penetrating eyes and said, " I wont give you the pleasure of having a quick, painless death. I want you to think, as the blood spills out of your body, of all that you have done. I want you to think, as your heart beat begins to slow, of all the people you have killed, of all the crimes you have committed, and I want you to think, as the pain starts to over take you, that for the past 17 years, you have tried to kill me, and you have failed. You have failed Voldemort, all your life's work, is gone. No one again will fear your name, no one again will fear your mark. I hope you enjoyed it, your time here, because this time you wont becoming back. Harry shoved the sword in farther, Voldemort staggered… and fell to the floor and as he lay, in his own puddle of blood, Harry bent over and whispered in his ear, " You should know, that today is my 17th birthday, and my wish, has come true." Harry staggered away from the mess, holding his wand in one hand, and Voldemort's wand in the other. It was finally over and the boy who lived, continued to live on.


	2. Chapter 2

The summer had been a short one. The war had ended and there were loses on both sides. It was hard to believe that the students of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry were back for another term.

"Do you have all your things?" Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs to the children getting ready above, but she did not wait around for an audible answer.

Ginny and Hermione had finished packing all there things and were sitting absent-mindedly waiting for the boys to finish. Hermione loved Ginny's room, and was sad that they were leaving for Hogwarts so soon.

"I can't believe that this is your last year…" Ginny said staring at the brunette beside her. "What am I going to do next year?"

"It wont be that bad.." Hermione cringed, knowing full well what Ginny's year would be like next term. Not even Luna Lovegood would be there to keep her company. Luna had died tragically when death eaters tried to take on her father one night at there home. Her father fought back courageously, but unfortunately Luna was struck in the crossfire.

"Are you kidding, Hogwarts will not be the same with out you there next year, I am really going to miss you.."

"I will miss you to Ginny, but think about it, It will only be a year, and I will see you over the summer."

"Yeah.. but you'll probably be married to Ron by then…" Ginny said with a smirk.

"What? Ron? No, not Ron. I do not want to be with Ron, I am not going to say I never did. Its just, I always knew he'd be there. Ron's safe, predictable, and honestly, He's a great guy, I just don't find him particularly attractive." She ended in a laugh.

This threw the girls into a fit of giggles, which turned into a roar of laughter. As they sat on Ginny's bed Hermione became silent. Ginny was her best friend, one person in her life she could rely on and tell anything too.

"So what about you and Harry?" She asked a little more blunt than she intended.

" I don't know actually, I really like Harry, love actually, and I am sure he loves me back.. Its just.. just.." Ginny looked down trying to find the correct words.

Looking at Hermione she said, " The fact is there was no connection. I love Harry, but kissing him was like kissing my brother… and a drowning fish at that…"

This threw the girls into another fit of laughter.

"GINNY, HERMIONE! GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE!" Shouted Mrs. Weasely.

Hermione got reluctantly up off the bed, and turned back round to Ginny who was still having trouble regaining her composure.

She held out her hand to Ginny who looked at it questioningly. " Should we get going?" Ginny looked into Hermione's twinkling deep brown eyes, at her wonderful smile. Suddenly she felt a lump in the back of her throat as she took Hermione's hand.

"Yeah, lets get down stairs before mum gets really upset…" Ginny laughed casually, secretly-hoping, wishing that Hermione had not noticed the sudden change in her demeanor.

"What was that?" Ginny thought to herself. She new for sometime that her feelings for Hermione had grown, but she thought that it was on a completely plutonic level.

"That better not happen again…"

As Hermione led Ginny down the stairs, Harry and Ron could be heard bounding down the stairs above, talking about quidditch or some other thing that she was sure to find rather boring. Thank God she had Ginny there to keep her company.

It had worried her when she talked to Ginny about what was to come next year. "You'll probably be married to Ron by then." Those words echoed in her head. Is that what Ginny thought of her? She had hoped for so long that at least one person could think of her as something unexpected. Everyone in Hermione's life had thought of her the same, The Bookworm, the know-it-all. Even with Ron, she was expected to eventually be with him, get married and continue with the production of more little Weasley's.

Hermione did not know what was to come in the future, all she new is that she did not want to be remembered as that girl who married the only boy she liked in school. Hermione had every intention of living her life to the fullest. She hoped that she would be able to fulfill that desire.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter, or anyone else involved; even though that would be pretty fun… ah well such as life.

* * *

It had been eight years, eight incredibly long years. Hermione was 26 years old, Ginny being a year younger, was only 25. Hermione had been working for the ministry for sometime, and was unceremoniously engaged to Percy Weasley.

Ginny on the other hand, straight out of Hogwarts, was recruited to the Irish International Quidditch team. She was happy to do it, the Irish had an amazing team, and she was proud to be known as one of Europe's best chasers. She did not get much lime light at Hogwarts, Harry took most of the credit for the wins, plus he was an amazing seeker, so Ginny tended to be over looked.

But she still made it to Ireland, where she had been living and working for the last eight years. Ginny missed her family and friends terribly, but she still needed to be away, " It's for my own good…" she told herself unconvincingly. She had heard of the impending marriage of Percy and Hermione. It hit her like a dagger through the heart. She had not gotten over Hermione, eight years, and still the thought of her even made her blush. They had become even closer through Ginny's last years at Hogwarts, and it was hard not being able to see her friend, for the past eight years anyways.

Hermione was hurt, Ginny believed, because they had not kept in touch. However, with traveling and matches, Ginny barely had time to take care of herself, let alone keep in close touch with everyone from her past. She really was avoiding Hermione however, whether she wanted to admit it or not. She still found herself longing to be with her, to see her, to hear her name. Ginny knew she needed to be away from the situation and concentrate on her own life, and in doing so Hermione could be happy with her own life.

Therefore, Ginny found herself in quite a quandary. Her older brother Ron was getting married to Lavender Brown, and of course, Ginny had been invited to the wedding. Hermione was bound to be there… which made the insides of Ginny squirm. She knew she had to go, she just did not know how to face her past, a past that had haunted her for eight years.

* * *

She arrived the afternoon of the wedding, it was the soonest she could possibly make it. She appaperated slightly down the road from the Burrow, she wanted to make sure she looked appropriate for a wedding. 

She had always been a tomboy; she had grown up with six older brothers, and was at least now trying to make that work to her advantage. She was wearing a pair of nicely cut black pinstriped pants. The pinstripes where accentuated with green and they made her look quite tall. One of the many things that she had inherited from her family was her height.

She had a white-buttoned top, which was very feminine to offset the rather masculine pants. Along with her, pointed black dragon skin heels, she knew she looked good. It had only taken her three days to finally decide what to wear. Her hair was straightened and pulled back into a ponytail. She had great silver earrings with green accents.

She felt a little odd, going stag to a wedding was never a comfortable position to be in, but she did not really care. She knew how to handle herself in situations where she was alone. She also did not bring anyone because the papers had been saying that she was seeing a famous witch, rumors she greatly wanted to dispel (although they had been true for a time.) So she went alone.

She was very nervous, aside from the occasional quidditch game in Britain, she had not seen anyone in quite sometime. She had not been back to the burrow since she had left for Ireland.

As she walked up the dirt road, she could hear the celebration going on ahead, and the closer she got, the tighter her stomach became.

She had almost convinced herself to turn around, until she saw, through the kitchen window, her mother's head sharply turn around and stare in her direction.

"Oh my goodness..." Mrs. Weasley stated in awe.

"What is it mum?" Ron asked, munching on a chocolate frog.

"I think I see your sister walking up the road!" She said, tears starting to slowly fall down her face.

The room went silent, everyone now staring at Mrs. Weasley.

"Ginny's here?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison, as they turned and smirked at each other.

"Oh fuck, that is Ginny!" Ron exclaimed with a tone of joy in his voice.

"Ron! Do not use that type of language while you are under this roof!" Shouted Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione's stomach was suddenly seized in knots. Why did she feel this way? Was it that she had not seen her best friend in so long? Or was it something else, almost embarrassment, embarrassment that she was with Percy, taking the easy way out.

"Hold on a minute.." Hermione thought to herself. Why should I be embarrassed of Percy, he is a hard working guy that is going to go far in the ministry.

"Because you don't love him," said the voice in her head.

"I haven't felt this way in a long time," Hermione thought… "Shit…"


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

No rights…blah blah blah… J.K. Rowling owning things… Blah…and yeah, read.

* * *

Ginny walked into the house where she was bombarded with noise and hugs, she could not even tell who was around her. Everywhere there was laughter, tears and just a feeling of completeness now that all the Weasley's were under one roof again. To Ginny's surprise, she really was happy to be home. Despite all her worry, she loved her family, and really felt much better knowing they were all here, to support her no matter what. 

Hermione stood in the corner, looking at the beautiful girl who had just walked in the room. She really was beautiful, thought Hermione. All the feelings, those dreaded feelings that Hermione had been hiding for so long, were all rushing back just at the sight of her. God damn it… she thought to herself and quietly excused herself from the room.

She had to get away, she could not be in that room for a second longer. What was she going to do? Plus, Ginny would not feel the same way; she was rumored to be dating one of the most gorgeous witches in Britain. Granted that was just a rumor, Hermione thought. Still, she was engaged to Percy, and she loved him. Hermione was always a very practical person, and she just saw things as the way they were, and the way they would have to be.

As she made her way back into the room, the crowd had generally parted from Ginny, and they were all conversing among one another. As Hermione casually walked back into the room, Ginny could see her coming close out of the corner of her eye. Ginny's chest suddenly became tight, and she felt as though she were about to explode.

Hermione came up behind her and gently whispered in her ear, "Now, did you think you were going to get away with not saying hello to your best friend, just because your some big quidditch star?"

Ginny smirked and turned around slowly, "Now where would you get that idea?"

The stared at each other for a moment, pretending to be mad and then began to laugh and gave each other a long overdue hug.

"I have missed you, you know..." Hermione said with a tear streaming down her check.

"I know… I know…" replied Ginny weakly.

It felt so good, just having her around again, getting to see her, hold her, listen to her. Ginny had forgotten how much she did care for her.

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful and was held at a small cathedral outside of town. There was a reception at the burrow afterwards. As the dance floor grew crowded, Ginny noticed that Hermione and Percy were not dancing. Looking around, she could see that Percy was deep in conversation with what looked like some ministry official. 

Hermione caught her eye, and Ginny motioned for her to come and join her at her table. Hermione eagerly got up and went to join her.

"Why are you guys not dancing?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, you know Percy, has to network with all the ministry officials…" Hermione sighed looking resigned.

Hermione and Ginny had begun talking, catching up and everything you would expect from friends that had long since seen each other.

"So are you really dating that model Ginny?" Hermione questioned a few hours later.

"Why does that matter? Are you really engaged to my Brother?" Ginny smiled at her.

"Well it doesn't matter, but oh… yes I am engaged to Percy. I thought you had heard."

"Why, Hermione, are you engaged to Percy?"

Hermione, taken aback by this, had no real answer to give.

"Well… I mean… we have been dating for so long…"

"That, Ms. Granger, does not mean you have to, or are ready to, get married. Especially to my twerp of an older brother." Ginny remarked.

"I know!" Hermione replied defensively, " I am ready, I **want **to get married, and he's not a twerp… he's very smart, and is going far in the ministry."

"You sound like my mother, always trying to defend him. To me it seems like you don't know what you really want." Ginny looked at her straight in the eyes, for what seemed like an eternity.

"Yes... I do know what I want..." Hermione said wavering a bit, and not looking at Ginny. "Besides, who are you to talk? What do you want? You have been gone for eight years, what do you expect to happen? Did you think everything was going to be the same? Things change Ginny, people change. Besides, sometimes you cannot always be who you want, but who you have to be."

These words hit Ginny like a punch in the chest.

"I may have been gone for eight years, but I have never tried to hide my feelings because it was easier that way, if I hide my feelings it has ALWAYS been so someone else wont get hurt. I would love to exclaim to the world how I feel, what I want to do. But I can't, because in the end, someone would get hurt, and I do not want to be the one responsible for doing that to someone else."

"Someone else will get hurt, or you will get hurt Gin?" Hermione stated bitterly.

"I have already been hurt enough not to feel it anymore Hermione, I am now entirely worried about you."

"Me… why?"

"Because you are about to marry a man you do not love. What do you think? That it is going to be easier on you? That you are taking the easy way out? Because you're not Hermione, you are going to be embarking on the most difficult path you will face, and you'll be carrying the baggage of a family."

"What are you talking about? Marriage is difficult yes, but I will be apart of your family, your **whole** family will be in the house again, well not in the house, but at least your family will be whole again. I will have more support than I could ask for, no matter what I face, like your family has always provided for me." Hermione explained, almost as if she was explaining it to herself as well, justifying her marriage.

" That's it… the problem was never love, because I believe on some level, yes, you do love Percy. But it's not about Percy is it? You feel like you owe something to my family. Like, if you marry Percy, than the whole family will be back together, and that you will in some way give back to my parents, what they have given to you in the past… Well, this makes much more sense."

Hermione did not know what to say. Whether to shout at Ginny, or just fall to her knees and sob. She was right of course, Hermione knew it. It just sounded so terrible coming out of her mouth, so spiteful.

Hermione took Ginny by the hand and drug her across the yard, into the house and up the stairs. As they went into Ginny's old room, Ginny noticed how remarkably, it had not really changed. It looked the same as it did before Hermione's seventh year. The room stayed the same, while the world seemed to be turning completely upside down. If Ginny were in any other situation, she may have laughed at this, but this really wasn't the time.

"Look, Ginny, what do you want from me… what do you want?" Hermione stated after closing the door securely behind her.

Ginny looked up at her, looked deep within her beautiful hazel eyes. She took a step forward and said, "You can't marry Percy Hermione."

"Why Gin?" Hermione said still not breaking eye contact.

"Because... Because…" Ginny could not finish her sentence. She looked up into those hazel eyes, and before she realized what she was doing, she was kissing Hermione. A soft, tender, yet immensely passionate kiss. It felt so good, something she had wanted to do for eight years, and then it was over. As she pulled away they looked at each other again. As Ginny was about to cut and run, Hermione stepped into Ginny, and kissed her, this time much more passionate. It was as if lust had taken over all thought. Hermione roped her arms and tightened them around Ginny's shoulders and as the kiss became much more intense, Ginny suddenly realized what was happening, and pulled back.

"You have to understand Hermione, if you marry Percy, you won't be bringing the family back together. All you'll accomplish is pushing me out of it." Ginny looked back into Hermione's eyes, and grabbed her hand for a moment. "I just want you to be happy Hermione, not matter what that means." Then she dropped her hand, and left.

Hermione watched her walk out of the room, out of her life again.


	5. Chapter 5

YAY for copyright infringment! I mean.. umm I dont own things.. huzzah for copyrights... and J.K Rowling!

* * *

The quidditch world cup was fast approaching and Britain was ecstatic. The cup was to be held in England, and an old rivalry had been reignited, the Irish vs. the Bulgarians. There hadn't been this much tension for a world cup in quite along time. The teams had changed slightly, however since their first match twelve years ago. Ginny was the youngest Captain that the Irish had ever had, and Viktor Crum was currently the oldest captain the Bulgarians had ever had. 

The Weasley family was running about the house trying to get ready to go and watch the awaited match.

"Ron dear, did you tell Hermione where the seats were?" Mrs. Weasley asked while running about the house trying to find the tickets.

"Yes Mum, I told her, and Harry and Percy as well. But ever since Hermione broke it off with Percy, he doesn't seem to want to be around much, so he probably wont come. Not that any of us want him there anyway…"

"Ron! Don't speak about your brother that way!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the other room.

"Come on Lav." Ron said quietly, "We better get going."

* * *

Ginny was surprised that she was not more nervous about the impending match before her. They had changed things a bit since the last world cup she had seen, which strangely enough was in her third year, the Irish vs. the Bulgarians. Ticket sales had been slightly down, even though the war had been over sometime now. So the organizers wanted things a bit showier this year. The announcer's box, the box her family and friends would be seated in, was the player's entrance onto the field. The players would be standing together side by side, in two single file lines, Irish on the left and Bulgarians on the right. Then when their names were called they would soar onto the field from the announcers box. It basically made things a bit more glamorous. Ginny was not quite sure how it would effect ticket sales, but she did not mind. 

She was not nervous about the game, but by walking through the announcers box before hand she would have to say hello to her family and friends and she was scared out of her mind by seeing Hermione again. It had been close to a year now since their last encounter. She had obviously heard about her apparent split with Percy. It turned out that the family did not really mind much, and some even congratulated Hermione on her decision. Those congratulations of course came from Fred and George, who had always disapproved of the engagement in the first place. Well, not so much disapproved of, really more or less made fun of. But Hermione was still welcomed with open arms in the Weasley house.

So now, Ginny was in a state of limbo. Should she approach Hermione, or wait?

As she heard the noise from the crowd growing, she knew it was time for her to walk out and face the girl that had been occupying her thoughts since her sixth year at Hogwarts. At least, she thought, I look damn good in my quidditch uniform.

* * *

Hermione was running to the pitch, she could not be late; both Viktor and Ginny had invited her. Hermione was a bit nervous to see Viktor, but she was really there to support Ginny. Once Viktor had heard about the split between Percy and herself, he would not stop leaving her alone. He wrote daily despite Hermione's requests for him to stop.

She figured that coming to the world cup would finally shut him up, not to mention the fact that she could not wait to see Ginny. As she reached the box, she found that the players had not entered yet.

She plopped herself next to Harry, who looked like a giant walking billboard for the Irish team.

"Hermione where have you been? We have been here for ages. Oh, here I bought you a shirt!"

"Ah thanks Harry, all I had was this scarf from our fourth year!"

As Hermione took off her pea coat, Harry stared at his friend.

"Wow Hermione, you have been looking good lately!" Harry stated.

"Ah really? All I am wearing is a t-shirt and jeans …" She said as she blushed slightly.

"Yeah, but I don't know, you just look nice."

"Ah, well thanks Harry"

"Oh, Here come the players! Look, Ginny's in front for the Irish"

"Oh my God," Hermione thought. "She looks better than I remember her ever looking in her school quidditch uniform." "Wow, she looks so confident and strong." Hermione contemplated. "Okay now pull yourself together; she's coming over here."

* * *

As Ginny made her way into the room, she immediately saw Hermione and Harry. She smirked to herself when she saw Hermione wearing an Ireland National side t-shirt and scarf. As she made her way over to them, she couldn't help but notice Hermione scanning her with her eyes. "She's checking me out," Ginny thought to herself smirking again.

"Thank you so much for coming guys!" she said to the entire family.

As she casually made her way down to Harry and Hermione, Hermione immediately grabbed her and hugged her.

"You look so good!" Hermione exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah you do!" added Harry laughing.

"I am just happy you came her to support me." Ginny said quietly.

"Why else would I come?" Hermione questioned smiling.

"Hermione?" Krum shouted from the other side of the room, " I thought you were here to support ME not this, this… other person!"

"Viktor what do you want from me?" Hermione sighed.

"I want the girl that I love to finally admit to everyone else that she feels the same way about me. I wan the girl that I love to support me in one of the most important games in my career. I want.."

"Victor what the Fuck? Have I ever given the impression that…" Hermione started, but Ginny cut in.

"Don't worry Hermione, Krum is just jealous that his old girlfriend chose me, not him" sneered Ginny.

Hermione giggled, as did most of the Weasley family. Except for Fred and George, they believed it to be appropriate to fall about laughing.

"I would never be jealous of a pitiful girl such as yourself. You can't get in bed with Potter, so instead you get in bed with women is that it?" Krum said disgusted.

"Be careful what you say boy-o, you wont want us running your arse all the way up the pitch the entire game now would yeah?" McCormick, a beater for the Irish, said.

"You didn't beat me last time, what makes you think you can now?" Viktor stated with a scour over his brow.

"My team may not have beaten your skills at seeking Vikky, but we still beat your team, and now I am Captain, so shut the fuck up and get on the pitch." Ginny belted.

"Ginny…" muttered Mrs. Weasley under her breath; obvious that she hated it when any of her children swore.

"Don't call me VIKKY!" Krum shouted.

"Bye Vikky! Good Luck Vikky!" Chanted the Twins.

Hermione then grabbed Ginny by the sleeve, kissed her cheek and said, " Kick his ass…"

Ginny smirking back said, "My pleasure." And soared out onto the field with thousands of witches and wizards chanting her name, but all Ginny could feel was the triumph. She did not need to beat Krum in this match. She had already won a bigger game.

* * *

A/N Sorry this chapter is shit, I am pretty tired, and thought I should just get it out.

Promise the next one will be better…

Soon to come: The actual quidditch match

A certain letter that will change the lives of a certain group of people;)

Sorry about Krum's lack of accent, and the horrible stereotype of the Irish accent.

Oh, and thanks for the reviews, they are all very nice and I love to hear them :)


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, so I know I am a bitch, and that this is a short chapter, not very good and that it took forever to update. I hope I haven't pissed you all off entirely. I had a huge math test, because I am taking summer session at my college, that and I had to escape my room for a while and head out to a few parties. SO I apologize for beig rude, and for not writing a very long or decent chapter. The next one is already written, so it should be up in a few days at the MOST. Thanks ladies… and guys too… maybe….

* * *

As Ginny flew out onto the pitch, she knew she was ready. Nothing the Bulgarians could do would stop her momentum, or the momentum of her team. As they formed up, her heart beat calmed, and her head cleared. It was just another game; no different than anything she had been doing for the past eight years.

"WELCOME..." boomed the prime minister, but Ginny was not listening. As she looked around at the Bulgarians, she noticed that they were all looking rather uncomfortable, while Krum was obviously still fuming. The argument before had set the mood for their team. All looked rather shaken and uneasy. She saw how confident her team looked and determined, and she knew that it was going to be a fun match.

* * *

"I hope Krum doesn't try to do anything stupid." Hermione stated nervously. 

"What could he do?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you know better than anyone else what can go wrong in a quidditch match."

"Yeah I guess your right, but its not like he'll try anything. There are thousands of other people watching…"

"Yes, very true, but we all know Viktor doesn't exactly think with his head"

"Now, Hermione, what are you trying to say, that Krum doesn't always think before he acts… no not Viktor Krum…" said Fred.

"Here they go!" shouted Ron, " Ginny has the Quaffle!"

* * *

Time had passed, and the Irish were ahead. As she grabbed the quaffle for the twentieth time during the match, she saw Krum start do make a shallow dive. Now, at this point the Irish had many more points than the Bulgarians, but if Krum caught the snitch, the Irish still did not have enough points to win. Ginny had to think fast. Even if she could make it to the goal, it would not put her team ahead, so she had to make a quick decision. She immediately started to soar towards Krum. Moving as fast as she could, she reared back with the quaffle in her hand and threw it as hard as she could. 

"What's going on here?" Shouted the announcer; " It looks as if Weasley is winding back to throw the quaffle at the seeker. No…She's missed Krum, well that seems like it was rather a waste, No WAIT! She was not aiming from Krum, she hit the snitch! She struck the snitch with the quaffle and brushed it out of Krum's reach. Ladies and Gentlemen, I don't think this has ever happened in the history of the game. It is nearly impossible to hit that small of a target on purpose. The ref is calling a time out and asking Krum to wait on the opposite side of the field. Krum looks furious, while the Irish are cheering and Weasley's name is being chanted through the audience. AND THE REF CALLS IT FAIR!"

The Irish went wild. No one had ever seen something like that happen before. Ginny did not know whether to feel happy or guilty. It was a rather cheap shot, but seemed like the right thing to do. She flew by Hermione and Harry and they whole family were jumping up and down in pure and utter bliss.

The game continued, however the Irish were taking quite a pounding now. It was one of the most physical games Ginny had ever played in. They were rewarded 11 penalty shots because of fouls alone. The Bulgarians seemed to be loosing control, and were falling farther and farther back in the scores. Eventually Finnigan, the Irish Seeker, caught the snitch and ended the game. The final score stood at 530 to 160. It was one of the worst beatings a team had ever taken at the world cup.

As Ginny flew back down to land on the pitch, her ears felt as if they were going to explode. The noise from the crowd was deafening. As she looked up to where her family and friends were sitting, all she could do was smile. As she pointed up at them, she was suddenly slammed from behind.

It was Krum. All magic ability had been forgotten; it was an all out brawl. As they were sprawled on the field, Ginny could feel the fists of her opponent connecting with her kidneys. She fought back hard, elbowing him square in the jaw. Soon the security was on the field, trying to separate the two teams that were now battling on the field. The crowd was going crazy and chaos was taking over the stadium.

* * *

"What was Krum thinking!" Hermione shouted at Harry as they left the stadium.

"I don't know Hermione, why are you yelling at me?"

"Ah, I'm sorry Harry. I guess I am just angry, and worried about Ginny. Anyways, I guess we should get back to the Burrow and wait for Ginny to show up."

"Yeah, If she shows up.." Harry stated bitterly.

"She'll be there Harry, she looked really happy to see us at the match." Hermione stated, but feeling that Harry skepticism was not unjust.

But Ginny did not return to the Burrow that evening. Hermione could hear Harry just muttering under his breath. Hermione was beginning to get worried.

By morning, Harry and Hermione were both completely passed out on the sofa. They awoke to the sound of a pecking noise on the window.

"Ah! There is an owl at the window. I bet it is a letter from Ginny explaining what has been keeping her!" Hermione stated. As Hermione took the letters, she noticed there was two, and that they were not from Ginny.

"Harry, there's a letter for you here too, and they aren't from Ginny. These are from Hogwarts…"

* * *

Alright, so whats to come?

Well, we will find out what has happened to Draco, and what is in store for Ginny and Hermione.

That and thanks to all the people that review... you guys are great and I havent been giving you enough attention.

The next chapter will be up before the weekend, I swear!


	7. Chapter 7

Yay for generally fast updates! That and writing chapters and watching The L Word, College is so much fun. Oh, and good grades on math test… It would have been up two days ago, but the site wasn't letting me upload stuff.. sorry everyone!

Oh, I also don't own Harry Potter…. Insert your own witty comment in there if you want.

* * *

"Ginny there is a letter here for you." Stated a beautiful brunette standing close to the bed.

Ginny was suddenly jolted awake. She had forgotten to visit Hermione and Harry last night. "Shit! " she scolded herself while grabbing her throbbing head. The events of that night were in a bit of a haze. Krum had tackled her, and as they were fighting on the ground, then her team stepped in and ushered her away quickly before things got really messy. She had a black eye, and felt very bruised, but all in all she was all right. Her whole team decided to go to a pub close by to celebrate, keeping there uniforms on to show there pride.

As Ginny was celebrating with her teammates, she spotted a familiar face in the crowd. It was her ex, the famous model that Hermione had questioned about earlier. Her first instinct was to ignore her, so she was going to finish her drink, then be off to go visit Harry and in particular Hermione.

However, one drink turned into three and four, suddenly she realized that she was being tugged away by McCormick, to meet with her ex. It was nice to talk to her, Ginny realized. However she was, well, not exactly clear-headed. One thing turned into another, and before she knew what was happening, they were alone in her ex's flat.

With her head still throbbing, Ginny began to put on her quidditch uniform which had been haphazardly strewn across the room.

"How much did I drink last night?" Ginny stated more than questioned.

The Brunette just laughed in return.

As Ginny shifted across the flat awkwardly, trying to collect everything she was stripped of last night, she reached her letter on the table. She had expected that it was from Hermione or Harry questioning where she was.

"Hogwarts…" she said confused and began to read.

The brunette came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist. "What is it babe? Something wrong?"

Ginny still looking perplexed shifted around to face the brunette, without the brunettes grasp loosening.

"Uh… I am not sure, but it says I need to go there immediately."

"Oh.."

"Look, thanks for… well… everything, but I have to go."

"Oh yeah, um… no problem Gin." The brunette paused, looking for the right words, "Its just, owl me once in a while okay?"

"Of Course!" Ginny stated kissing her on the cheek. However the Brunette did not pull away. Her head edged close to Ginny's and although Ginny suddenly felt very conscious of their close proximity, she did not pull away. Suddenly they were involved in a deep, passionate kiss. Ginny started to panic slightly.

After a few moments, sensing Ginnys change in demeanor, the brunette muttered, "Uh, right you better get out of here. You don't want to keep Professor McGonagall waiting."

Ginny chuckled, "No, she was never one to like that. Look…" she said after a pause.

But the Brunette interrupted, "No, no excuses needed, just get out of here before I change my mind and lock you in. I love you Ginny, and I miss you. But we both know you are in love with someone else. That's the way it's always been with us, I wish I could be more to you Gin, but I cant. My heart has broken enough. Just go and leave with no hard feelings all right? You are always going to hold a special place in my heart, you were just meant to be with someone else."

Ginny smiled at her, gave her one-peck on the cheek, and before the brunette knew it; she had appaperated and was gone.

* * *

As Ginny arrived in Hogsmede, she realized she was still in her quidditch uniform. "Oh well," she thought, "Professor McGonagall wont mind."

So she began the long trek up to the school. She preferred to walk because it allowed her to think, and that was something she desperately needed to do. She not only needed to think about what was awaiting her at the school, she also wanted some time to reflect on her life since Hogwarts. As she walked up onto the grounds she had spent the better part of seven years on, she felt at ease. She knew Hogwarts, she was comfortable there. As she looked around at an empty campus, she realized she did not know exactly where to go. She slowly made her way into the entrance hall. She looked around the empty building, and realized that Hogwarts, and the feeling you get there, never really changes.

There was something going on in the great hall, and since this was summer, Ginny knew that something was not right. "What's going on in.." Ginny started, but held her tongue when she saw Professor McGonagall standing in front of a few others.

"Ah, Ms. Weasley! We have been awaiting your arrival. Come join the others." Professor McGonagall smiled.

As Ginny made her way to join the group, she looked around surprised.

"Ms. Weasley, I am sure you remember Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottem, and Ms. Granger."

"Yes of course I do Professor."

"Professor, no that Weasley has decided to enlighten us with her presence, would you mind explaining why we are here?" Malfoy said carelessly.

"Well, Now that you are all present I would be happy to explain. As you know, some of the staff here are well beyond retirement age. Now you were all asked her today based on your work while you were here at Hogwarts, since you have left Hogwarts, and based on your general standing in the magical community. You, Mr. Malfoy have proven tirelessly since the war your desire to help the wizarding community. Your work in potions in the ministry has helped countless other Witches and Wizards. Mr. Longbottem, you are an amazing herbologist, albeit not the best in transfiguration," smiled professor McGonagall as Neville turned a deep shade of scarlet. " Mr. Potter, we can't even begin where you have helped out in the ministry and in battling against the dark arts. Ms. Granger, your work in transfiguration has always astounded me, along with your sheer desire to help out the community around you. And Ms. Weasley," Professor McGonagall paused, " although your talent on the quidditch field has blinded the public to your work in Charms, we here at Hogwarts have not forgotten."

"But professor, what does this all mean?" Asked Neville dumbfounded.

"Really Longbottem? You really can't figure out what McGonagall is getting at?" Sneered Malfoy, "Are you sure you want him professor?"

"Want me for what?" asked Neville still obviously confused.

"Neville…" hissed Ginny

"You all have been handpicked for your skill and leadership, to be asked if you would like to have the honor of joining the staff at Hogwarts this fall."

* * *

Not the best ending to a chapter, but what are you going to do? 

Ahh… So that's it for now, but don't worry, I will update again before the weekend is over. I have about three more chapters written, just not typed. A thanks for the reviews again, is it really sad that I am excited that it went over the 10 mark? Oh well, thanks guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, now that fanfiction is not being stupid and actually letting me update, here's another chapter… a long one too…

Yay for J.K Rowling owning Harry potter, cause if it wasn't for her, I would have to find something different to write about…

* * *

"Now, I understand that this is a big decision, but each of you were suggested by a member of the staff. Longbottem, Professor Sprout specifically asked for you. As well as you Mrs. Weasley, Professor Flitwick personally named you. Each of you has qualities that a Hogwarts teacher must have, " Professor McGonagall explained to the five former students standing before her, "I will leave you alone for a little while to let you think about it before I ask for a response." With that she began to walk briskly out of the great hall. 

Before reaching the door she turned back around.

"Keep in mind, an honor such as this is not often given to people as young as yourselves. I, along with all of the school governors, would not ask you here if we thought you did not deserve, or that you would not accept, this position."

And with that she walked out of the great hall, closing the enormous doors behind her.

Ginny sat stunned. Everyone was silent; no one could say a word. Ginny walked over to a table and sat down. She felt a little ill. Soon Hermione joined her. They looked at each other, but had no words to say to one another. It was about twenty minutes before Malfoy finally spoke up.

"Man, this school must be getting desperate if they want to hire the lot of us…" he smirked.

Everyone chuckled; it had eased the tension that had built to the point of utter discomfort.

"So what everyone thinking?" questioned Harry.

"Oh I don't know." Stated Neville still unsure of himself.

"You should take it Neville!" exclaimed Ginny. "Professor Sprout named you specifically to be her successor, and you really are brilliant when it comes to Herbology."

"We are all suited for these jobs, and I think we should all take them." Stated Neville, still blushing ferventley from Ginny's previous comment.

A few moments later, Professor McGonagall reentered the room.

"Now who may we expect to return to Hogwarts next year?"

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I will have to accept your offer Professor." Smiled Draco.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall, " Anyone else?"

"Neville and I will too." Said Harry laughing at Neville who still looked embarrassed by Ginny comment.

"And what about you two?" questioned Harry as he turned to look at the two remaining ladies sitting at the table.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, trying to search each other's expressions.

Hermione smirked at Ginny and as she stood up said, "I will if you will…"

Ginny stood up beside her, smiled at Professor McGonagall and said, "Alright, we'd be happy to do it."

* * *

As Ginny went back to her apartment, she suddenly became very excited. She was moving back to Hogwarts, and she would be living with her best friends, which meant she would be living with Hermione. This made her heart skip a beat. It was going to be like the sixth year again, only better. This time she wasn't going to be a silly, lovesick schoolgirl. She was older, more mature, although still lovesick. However, Ginny knew how to hold herself now. She wasn't afraid anymore, she was just happy that she was going to see her friend.

Hermione was freaking out. Since her and Harry had moved in together after her split with Percy, she always felt slightly guilty for not telling him the full reason for her break-up. What would she say? "Hey Harry, I broke up with Percy because I am deeply in love with your ex-girlfriend?" No, she couldn't tell him. However, he did not really understand why she was making such a big deal about moving back to Hogwarts.

"Honestly Hermione, I don't know why you are making such a big deal about this. Its just Ginny, you guys are friends. You guys are just; well you're best friends! I know you haven't talked in a while, but you still like each other…"

"What do you mean 'like' Harry? What are you saying?"

Harry looked at her questioningly.

"I mean.." Hermione said quickly, " well, I mean I obviously 'like' her, I mean she's a good friend of mine, I just… I just think it's going to be weird, that's all."

"Hermione, what's going on with you?" Harry asked.

"Nothing Harry.. its just.. nothing." She sighed as she continued to pack.

* * *

As they all arrived back at Hogwarts, it was actually beginning to take shape. They were going to be** TEACHING** at Hogwarts. Hermione, Harry and Ginny opted to take a little walk around campus before getting settled. Draco, being himself, decided to invite himself along. Then Ginny, feeling guilty, went and invited Neville as well.

As the five of them casually walked around the grounds, none really talked so much as made overtly general comments.

"You know," Draco said getting tired of the pointless chatter, " If you would have asked me in my sixth year, who I would be friends with when I was 29, I can honestly say I would never would have considered you lot, or being here for that matter."

The group turned and looked at him.

" I am glad I was wrong." He smiled.

"We are glad you were wrong too Malfoy." Harry said happily.

"So Ginny!" Hermione said suddenly catching Ginny completely off guard, "What's going to happen to the National Irish Side, now that their star Chaser, not to mention Captain, is gone?"

"Oh! Well, I named a successor, and many were sad to see me go. But being here at Hogwarts is more important. Besides, I think most people are excited that I will be teaching their kids."

"Ginny are you still dating that model girl?" Neville blurted out carelessly and in a less than tactful way.

"Um…" Ginny chuckled slightly, " No Neville, we are not seeing each other anymore…"

"Oh.." Neville paused, " Why?" he asked making the group feel increasingly uncomfortable.

"Longbottem!" Draco shouted, " We know you had a thing for Weasley in school, but she's not into you anymore… move on."

Everyone sniggered to them selves.

As Ginny was about to reply, Professor McGonagall and the newly appointed Assistant Deputy Headmaster, Remus Lupin, were approaching.

"Lupin!" Harry and Hermione stated together, " What are you doing here?"

" I am the newly appointed Assistant Headmaster, the school governor's announced it today."

"How is that possible?" Neville asked, " They wouldn't even let you teach!"

"Honestly, doesn't anyone read anymore?" Hermione stated in a huff, " The recent additive to the Wolfsbane Potion, which Draco discovered mind you, suppresses the werewolf mutation, and allows people to stay in human form the entire year, making them perfectly harmless."

They all turned and looked at Draco as he smirked, " Why do you think I am the potions master?"

"Anyways," Lupin interrupted, " we are here to show you to your rooms."

As they all walked up to the school, Ginny was walking side by side with Hermione and Harry and could do nothing else but smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Asked Hermione.

And as Ginny looked back into her beautiful Hazel eyes she said, "Nothing, I am really…just… happy."

Hermione hugged her friend and they walked back to the school, the happiest they'd been, in nine long years.

* * *

Next to come –

Rooms…

The sorting ceremony

And first day of classes.

Thanks for reviewing.. keep doing it! I love it !

You guys are great and I really appreciate it!


	9. Authors Note

Hey guys, just wanted you to know that there wont be a chapter for a bit… like a week or so… have a math thing coming up so, sorry.

Had a few messages, and I think a few comments about the fact that there are to many characters teaching, and that it doesn't seem realistic.

First of all... its Harry Potter, reality doesnt really come into play. :)

Secondly, well, this was the point of the story to begin with, usually I don't like post Hogwarts stuff, but the Idea popped into my head. Um, chapters to come will be dedicated to why they are the one's chosen to be teachers. I mean, I am not really taking every character from the books, and putting them as teachers. There are specific reasons for each, and that will come later in the story. So that's the reasoning behind it, well as much as I can tell you for now… But be sure, this is not going to be like they are kids at Hogwarts again, just older. They will actually teach… and deal with problems as such.

Anyways, just wanted to let you all know…Cause a few of you had concerns, but dont worry, I will try to not make it to fluffy...  
that and I hope you don't mind me not updating for a while.

I am happy to hear any more suggestions and comments, and questions you may have.

Thanks guys!


	10. Chapter 9

Alright so here we are again… Sorry it took so long but I am back and ready for more 

Some lines are from Seaason 2 of The L Word, between Alice and Dana... I just thought it would fit perfectly here...so yeah.

Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them! 31.. wow… never thought I would see past 12, anyways.. moving on, I don't own anything. Please read and review and Germany and Italy are tied right now… Germany better win…

* * *

The group followed Professor McGonagall and Lupin through the Entrance Hall and up the Grand staircase.

"So, as most of you already know, the teachers quarters are in the west tower. The only students who have access to the wing are head boy and girl. The rest of the student body can contact teachers through the public teachers lounge and through your classrooms."

They walked through a tapestry, up a long corridor, through another tapestry, and began their climb up a spiral staircase. "This is getting ridiculous," Ginny thought to herself as they made there way up the stairs. But soon enough they arrived at an isolated hall. Large portraits hung on the walls and there were no obvious doors except for one. At the far end of the corridor stood a heavy mahogany door, with a large brass handle. The only things on the door were two words inscribed in gold, "Teachers Lounge."

As they walked towards the room, McGonagall and Lupin stopped.

""Now," Professor McGonagall started, " This is the private teachers lounge. It is almost like the equivalent to the student's common room. However, your rooms are private and not attached. Behind the portraits that are lining the walls of this corridor stand your rooms."

She showed each former student which portrait belonged to whom, along with showing which rooms belonged to other professors as well.

"We will leave you now to get settled, but make sure you attend dinner this evening. We will be discussing what positions and duties each of you will be undertaking.

Ginny walked into her room. It was a bit smaller than she had originally imagined, but the beauty was breathtaking enough to make up for it. Dark would floors sprawled the entire circular room with beautiful ornately designed rugs covering most of it. There was a wonderful stone fireplace to the left of her upon entering and bookshelves covered nearly the entire circumference of the room. In fact, the only areas that were not covered by bookshelves were two narrow floor length windows and one small staircase leading to another room. Along with dark red coaches and a large coffee table, the room was beautiful and much to Ginny's liking.

As she walked up the small stone staircase she realized it was going to her bedroom. As she walked in, she noticed that although her bedroom might be small too, her bed was anything but. Her new and improved four-poster bed could fit five people in it she was sure. Besides the bed, everything seemed to be quite ordinary for a bedroom. She walked to another small enclosure next to her wardrobe and found it to be her bathroom. It was anything but ordinary. The shower was amazing with a showerhead hanging from the ceiling; it was made out of a beautiful stone that took on the color of a pearl. With shadowed glass as walls, Ginny immediately fell in love with it. She did not have a bath, which did not mind her at all, seeing as she rarely took them, her bathroom fit her perfectly.

She made her way out of the bathroom and flopped down on her enormous bed. She had just began to shut her eyes when she heard a slight knock. Not feeling like getting up, she just shouted instead. "Come in, I'm up here!"

Sitting with her eyes closed, waiting for the unknown intruder, she heard,

" Ginny, you up here?"

"Hermione is that you?"

Hermione walked up the stairs entering Ginny's bedroom.

"Wow, I love your room!"

"Thanks! How's yours?"

"It's a bit bigger than this, but my bed is tiny compared to yours.."

"Oh.."

The both shifted awkwardly for a bit.

"So , um, you want to sit down?

"Yeah… Sure.."

Ginny scouted over and Hermione hopped down next to her on the bed.

"You know Gin, I am exhausted."

"You read my mind Hermione… Lets just take a nap until dinner."

"Sounds good to me…'

* * *

After a few hours, Ginny woke up. She could feel the heat of another body pressed against hers. Her mind went numb; whom was she sleeping with? Then it hit her… "Fuck, Hermione" she said to herself. As she felt the girl pressed up against her from behind. "Fuck, she's spooning me.." Ginny smiled to herself. She wasn't about to move, she did not want this moment to end, because who knew when or if, it would ever happen again.

Harry had not seen Hermione or Ginny for hours. This meant he was forced to seem interested in whatever Draco and Neville were talking about. Its not that he did not like Draco or Neville, he just did not find either of them particularly interesting. So he set of to find Hermione. Not finding her in her room, he assumed that she would be in Ginny's. As he made his way into her room, he shouted, "Hey, are you guys in here?"

Ginny who had been faking that she was asleep for sometime was jolted by the sudden noise echoing through her room. She was surprised so fiercely that she jumped about a foot in the air, and then toppled of the bed taking Hermione with her.

Hearing a definite thud coming from above, Harry rushed into the bedroom to see if everything was all right. What he found was two entangled girls laughing hysterically about the scandalous position they had been found in.

"Uh, just wanted you to know its time for dinner…"

"Oh thanks Harry, we would have slept straight through it." Thanked Hermione.

"Come on," Ginny said brushing herself off, "Lets head down"

They made there way down to the great hall, just the three of them.

"So Ginny, if we have time later, do you want to head over to the pitch and throw a quaffle around a bit?"

"Yeah, that sounds great Harry. Hey Hermione, want to join us?" Ginny smirked.

"You know, full well Ms. Weasley that I hate flying."

"Maybe you just didn't have the right teacher." Ginny smiled.

"Fine, I will bring out my work and watch."

"Good." Ginny and Harry said together.

* * *

As they made it to the great hall, the teachers were not sitting at the head table, but they had pulled up a smaller table, using it instead. There were not many, however as Professor McGonagall explained, it was because most choose to arrive the day the students arrived.

They were all eating a wonderful meal, laughing with Hagrid, discussing the world cup stats with Ginny, and just enjoying each others company, when McGonagall stood up, ready to get down to business. "So we are to assume you know what positions you are taking, however there are a few other things we need to discuss. Mr. Malfoy, along with being potions master, would you also like to take the role of the Slytherin head of house?"

" Yes of course. I would be happy to 'Guide' my fellow Slytherin's to, well, greatness." He said so pompously Hermione was sure his head was going to explode.

"Yes well, moving on.. " said Professor McGonagall really caring what Malfoy had said. "Harry, we would like you to be Gryffindor's head of house."

"Yeah sure," started Harry then with an air of superiority said, " I would love to be able to lead my fellow Gryffindor's to… well…,…, greatness."

"Oh fuck off Potter."

"Mr. Malfoy, need I remind you that that type of language will not be acceptable once term starts.

"Anyways, Ginny. I know you had inquired about the position a few years ago, but its open again if you'd like it."

"Oh yeah! That'd be great!"

"What position?" Hermione questioned.

"Along with charms, I'll be teaching flying to the first years, and being a referee at all quidditch matches."

"Um, Professor?" Malfoy asked McGonagall, " How can we be sure she's fair… not biased I mean."

"Ms. Weasley, can we trust you to be unbiased?"

"Of Course."

"That's good enough for me Mr. Malfoy."

"Now, all of your classrooms are open. I suggest that you check in on them before tomorrow. You have one day to get them how you want them, don't wait till the last minute. Especially you Ms. Weasley, We all know that Flitwick wasn't the cleanliest of men…"

With that they left for their classrooms.

"I will help you out Ginny, the transfiguration room is spotless.'

" Yes, I will help too," Draco said, " my potions classroom needs not further cleaning."

"Yeah a dungeon is a dungeon no mater how much cleaning you do right? Harry smirked.

"Again Potter, fuck off."

"Gladly, see you all later." He smiled as he went off to check out the defense against the dark arts classroom.

As they walked into the Charms room, they just stopped. Papers were strewn everywhere, there was about 3 inches of dust covering every surface imaginable in the room, and that horrendous smell of stale air drifted through the room.

"Hell no…" Ginny sighed.

"Why haven't the house elves cleaned any of this?" inquired Draco.

"You should not expect them to do everything Malfoy… "

"Hermione," Ginny interrupted, " As much as I love to hear your house elf rights argument…"

Hermione's smile faded hearing Ginny talk poorly of her for the first time since she had seen her. Sensing this Ginny continued, " No Hermione, I really do love to hear your point, especially when I happen to agree with you," Ginny smiled and grabbed her hand; " I just don't think this is the time to start a political argument, especially with him. " She said nodding at Malfoy.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, as Ginny touched her hand. When Ginny had finished talking, all she could think to do was smile and nod.

"God Hermione, are you 12 now? Can you not even form a sentence when this girl merely looks at you?

They worked all night and into the morning, and even though they had more papers to go through, the classroom was clean and organized, so they called it a night. As they made their way back to the west tower, Ginny and Hermione said good night to Draco. This let Hermione and Ginny to be totally alone for the first time. Well, besides this afternoon, Ginny thought, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"So," Hermione asked, "Are you excited by the start of term?"

"Yeah, I am excited, especially teaching kids how to fly, that and its just exciting to be back. I always had the best time at here at Hogwarts."

" Yeah so did I, I mean it's the last time we could all be together, and now its like we are being thrown back together once again."

"Its true, but I can't say I am upset about it"

"No! Don't get me wrong; I am very happy that we've been thrown back together.

"Yeah, I am too." Ginny smiled.

"Look Gin, we need to talk." Hermione stopped in the hall.

Ginny just looked over at her knowing full well what she was about to say. "Talk about what?"

"You know what"

"Well, it was a mistake right? You were engaged."

"If you say so, and I am not engaged anymore."

"Well, what do you say? I mean you were there too."

"You kissed me."

Ginny smirked, " Yes I did, and I kinda remember you kissing me back Ms Granger…"

"After you started it."

Ginny paused and looked at the wonderful women standing in front of her. Her hair, still bushy, being confined to a to a ponytail. Her eyes, dark hazel and her lips never being covered by cheap gloss, but always unaltered because they were so beautiful left alone.

Ginny felt herself bite her lower lip subconsciously.

"So, if I were to kiss you again?"

* * *

Wow, that was a hard one to get out… but more fun ahead, because class is starting! Yay!

Okay thanks reviewers and here is what's coming up…

First day of class

Teachers doing rounds together….

Quidditch

Oh and there is no Draco and Harry in here… sorry if that's what your into... but its not so much my thing… I just would have a hard time writing it…maybe its cause I am a lesbian I don't know… but I just think it would be terribly fluffy if EVERYONE were gay... Cause unfortunately… that's not how the world works… even Harry potter world…

Oh and Now Germany lost… Damn it there goes 20 bucks…


	11. Chapter 10

AHH! ITALY WON? What the fuck… oh well. Not that I don't love Italians… I love that everyday Italian show on the food network… that women looks just like Natalie Portman... hot. So yeah, here's the chapter. Sorry it took so long, it's been a week from hell. After this it's only the epilogue then we are done! I have a few other stories brewing, so keep your eyes peeled. It will probably be posted next week.  
So here you go! Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews everybody!

* * *

"So if I were to kiss you again?"

Hermione could not even look into her eyes. She was to busy staring intensely at Ginny's lips, her perfectly formed lips…

Ginny could feel her heart beating so fast she felt as if it was going to burst from her chest. Her breathing began to shallow and when she saw Hermione lick her bottom lip, it sent her over the edge.

Ginny leaned into do what she had wanted to do since she first saw Hermione. She felt Hermione's hot breath against her skin and as she was about to claim her lips and exclaim her undying love,

"Hey guys I just saw… oh sorry I didn't mean to… well… interrupt." Harry had just happened to walk up the stairs and into the corridor Hermione and Ginny were sharing.

Hermione began to regain her senses. The passion she felt only moments before was being replaced with fear and doubt. Feeling embarrassed and scared Hermione moved towards her portrait that led to her room.

"No Harry, you weren't interrupting anything. I was just going to bed. Good night Harry," she nodded, "Ginny."

"Hermione…" Ginny started but was interrupted.

"No Ginny, I'm fine, we'll talk tomorrow."

And with that she turned and went through the portrait and into her room. Ginny looked over at Harry angrily.

"Gin, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Men," Ginny laughed jokingly, "You just always know how to ruin everything. No its okay Harry, its not your fault. Maybe its mine."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, its just… maybe I am trying to make Hermione into something she's not."

"Are you joking?" Harry asked.

"Why would I be joking?"

"Its just… everyone can see Hermione's crazy about you."

"Really?" Ginny looked up at him hopefully.

It was then that Harry really realized that Ginny had no idea of what she was doing or even what Hermione thought about her.

"Uh, yeah Gin. God I swear you are just as bad as your brother."

"Hey!" said Ginny curtly, "Oh wait… what do you mean… and which brother?"

"Ron"

"Oh… then Hey!"

"He couldn't see when Hermione liked him. For all seven years that we attended Hogwarts, he loved her dearly, but she couldn't feel the same way for long. Especially with what happened our seventh year."

"Why, what happened?"

"You happened Gin. Now I know that you are exactly like your brother." Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh I am not. Besides, if she was so crazy about me... why didn't she do anything about it?"

"Because she was scared Ginny! I mean look at you. You tend to be a bit intimidating. Plus you were dating some hot model… the star of a major quidditch team. Hermione had to be a bit scared."

"So she fucks my brother instead?" Ginny remarked bitterly beginning to get a bit angry at where the conversation was going.

Suddenly they could both hear shouting from the other side of the wall. "If your going to talk about me, could at least do it somewhere where I wont be able to hear it?"

"Hermione come out of there! Ginny needs to talk to you!" Harry shouted through the portrait.

'I am going to bed Harry! Good night!"

"Well that's just not good enough." Ginny muttered to Harry, "I think she forgets that I am the charms teacher." She smirked.

She muttered a quick spell that tore the portrait door open. Ginny stormed in as Harry closed the portrait door behind her so they could have some privacy.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione screamed.

Ginny could tell Hermione had been crying. Her eyes were slightly puffy and her cheeks were pink and blotchy.

"You wouldn't talk to me, so I decided to make you."

"I don't have anything to say." Hermione said coldly.

"Bullshit, you know what you want to say, you just don't want to say it.'  
"Your right, I don't"

"Fuck that Hermione, Grow a back bone, and prove why you were put in Gryffindor in the first place by actually being courageous."

"Fuck you Ginny… How can you say that to me? I fought with you in the war, have been friends with you for how many years? And you have the audacity to say that to me? No, fuck you Ginny. Fuck you and get out of my room."

As she went to walk up to her room, Ginny grabbed her arm and said, "No, don't you walk away from me. I need to talk to you."

Hermione tore her arm away from Ginnys grasp.

"You want to know what I think Gin? You want to know what I think… You have called me a coward Ginny and maybe I am. But what does that make you? You may think that you are better than me because you have declared your sexuality to the world. But you are not better than me Gin, you are the exact same. Because you have loved me since you were sixteen. But instead of facing your feelings, you know being courageous, you left. For eight years I have had to live with these feelings by myself. Not knowing what to do, how to feel. So I did the best I could, with what I had. I taught myself how to be happy. Then... like you always do… you come back into my life? You show up and you kiss me. You ruined my engagement, and now we are back at Hogwarts, back again and for what Gin? You can't just come in and out of my life as you see fit."

"I broke up your engagement? I did? I don't recall forcing you to do anything!"

"You said I had to choose between you and Percy."

"Yes and you choose me."

"You're right I did, I choose you but you weren't around to know that. You were off again, and I didn't even see you for another year."

"I had to work!"

"Well now what Ginny? I made up my mind, I really made up my mind nine years ago, its time for you to finally make up yours."

Tears had now replaced Hermione's anger and were falling freely down her face as she leaned against one of her many bookshelves, her face illuminated only by the fire residing in her fireplace. Ginny hated herself for the first time in a long while. She had no idea that she had troubled Hermione as much as she had troubled her for all those years. She hated that she had troubled her so much, and hated her self even more for making Hermione cry.

As she sat down on Hermione's couch she put her face in her hands slightly chuckled, "Harry's right. I am an idiot just like my brother."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you know Ron loved you all threw school right?"

"I got that distinct impression, why?" Hermione spat still visibly angry and upset.

"He watched and waited, for years he just watched and waited for the right time. But in the end it didn't come because he waited to long, and so he moved on. He pushed you away until he convinced himself that he didn't want you anymore. And I am just as bad."

Hermione moved closer and looked down at the younger women before her. Ginny looked up at her tears streaming from her eyes.

"Only, I am not as dedicated as Ron. I may have left, for eight long years, but not one day went by that I didn't think about you. You're in my soul Hermione Granger, and I don't think I will ever be able to get rid of you."

Hermione sobbing just smiled and chuckled to herself. Ginny stood up and cupped Hermione's face in her hands.

"And for as long as I live, I will never leave you again. I love you Hermione, fuck I have loved you since I was sixteen. Its just something that's never going to change."

And with that Ginny leaned in and kissed Hermione softly on her lips. Softly yet immensely passionate. When they finally broke apart, Hermione said, "Ginny it's always been hard for me to say how I feel."

"Then don't…" Ginny smirked and caught her lips again. This time it was not sweet but filled with raw and undying passion. At first Ginny was taking charge, but much to her surprise Hermione pushed back and they ended up pressed against the wall of her room.

"Where did that come from? " Ginny asked as she broke the kiss.

"Well I had to get your attention some how. But listen, I need to say this."

"Okay, okay" Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and looked at Hermione intently.

"Nothing has ever felt right Gin. Ron, Viktor Percy and all those in between."

"All those in between? Who else..."

"Stop interrupting!" Hermione laughed.

"Oh sorry, please continue."

"Anyways… The only time I have ever felt right, the only time I have been completely happy, was with you. It's always been you Gin. I actually have saved all the clippings from news articles you were in. Percy always thought it was weird that I was so enthralled by his little sister. Jealous a bit I think, you know how he can get. But they are all in a book at home and everything else that I could find. I guess I thought..."

"Skip to the point…"

"Look," Hermione smiled, " I never knew you cared Gin. I thought you had left me all alone, to live this empty shell of a life. But you haven't. Happiness isn't even the right word to describe how you make me feel. It is so much more than that. Sometimes, I want to take you in my arms, others times, I want to strangle you so you can see how much I care. I love you Ginny, no matter what happens, I have always and will always love you."

And with that Ginny took Hermione's lips once again and for the first time, felt what it meant to be completely happy.

"Come on, you look tired and we only have a few hours before we need to get up."

"Oh alright, I guess I will see you tomorrow then."

"Yes you will. Good night Hermione."

"Good night Ginny."

And with a smile on her face, Ginny walked into the hall feeling the happiest she had ever felt.

As she began to open up her portrait Hermione ran out of her own and pressed Ginny against her portrait and kissed her. Ginny felt like she was on fire. Hermione kissed her passionately again, biting down on her bottom lip playfully, teasing her lips with her tongue.

"Alright," Hermione said in a husky voice unlike her own, "now I'll say goodnight."

"You could come in you know."

"Gin…"

"Hey, I mean completely innocently. Just to sleep."

"Hmm…"

"Its just, I would love to wake up with you in the morning."

"Oh, alright, but completely innocently!"

"Oh of course!" Ginny smiled devilishly, "well not too innocently."

And with that, Hermione and Ginny climbed through the portrait hole, and went to bed.

* * *

Ahh… how sweet. So everything is resolved, and we will see what will happen in the last chapter.. coming soon! Please review guys I love to get reviews!

Thanks everybody!


End file.
